


Chance to Try

by MarvelousAndProud



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Give Bones a hug, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: What does what a man fears say about him? What does Leonard McCoy fear?





	

**“It’s not always easy to stand aside and be unable to do anything except record the sufferings around one.” -Robert Capa**

Once again, Bones was thrown into one of his worst nightmares as he tossed and turned in his bed. As simple as it might sound, one of the doctor’s greatest fears was to not be able to help someone. It was one thing to fail to save someone but it was another thing entirely to _not even have the chance to try_.

They didn’t have faces, they never did. The beings who plagued this particular dream always blurred when Leo tried to look at their faces. Yet he always seemed to know the expressions they showed. Such as the cruel grin that sent shivers down his spine as two of them held the struggling doctor back against a wall.

_Let me go!—Dammit, I can save him._

Leo’s heart wrenched when his eyes fell on the body of Spock on the ground, just several feet in front of him. It was the same each time, this nightmare having tormented him over the weeks following their dealings with Krall. 

_Please. He’s gonna bleed out!_

Bones begged, choking on his words as hot tears blurred his vision. The commander had the same wound as he’d had on Altamid and green blood soaked the shirt around the protruding metal piercing just centimeters from where the Vulcan’s heart was located. His tormentors just laughed and shoved Bones back hard against the wall when he’d lunged forward in an attempt to get to his friend. 

_Why are you doing this? He’s DYING!_  
Let me help!  
Please–let me help him…  
_Spo-Spock…_

His pleas were left unanswered and McCoy watched as the commander slowly turned his head at the sound of his name. Bones was yelling and thrashing, trying to kick and bite to get away. It was useless. He was useless.

_…I’m begging you…_

The doctor’s voice trailed off as he met eyes with his wounded friend and he was helpless to do anything as he saw the light leave the Vulcan’s eyes. McCoy’s legs buckled under him and he was slowly let down to the ground. Scrambling forward on his hands and knees, Bones reached out for Spock and…

McCoy thudded to the floor of his quarters, hand outstretched as he fell out of bed. Widened eyes looked around, trying to adjust to the dark as Bones took in ragged breaths. Just a dream. It was just a dream, but it had felt as real as anything. As real as him curling up in the darkness of his room. 

_Just a dream…_  
Get a hold of yourself  
It was just a dream…


End file.
